Little Soldier Boy
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: After recieving the news of Lu Ten's death, Zuko deals with it in a few ways. He remembers, he cries, and he sings. WARNING may cause tearbending! I don't own the cover drawing of Lu Ten.


Zuko looked up at his mother in horror and disbelief. Lu Ten was dead? No, it couldn't be true! Lu Ten was a strong soldier and a master firebender! Ursa lowered the letter, tears streaming from her eyes. Zuko turned and ran inside. As he entered the door, he heard Azula comment nonchalantly,

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Every soldier's death is a necessary sacrifice for our victory."

Zuko didn't hear what his mother's response was as he ran blindly through the halls of the palace. After making turn after turn, Zuko stopped. He had been running with no destination in mind at all, but when he saw where he was, he realized his feet had carried him right to Lu Ten's room. Zuko hadn't been keeping exact track, but he was sure Lu Ten had left to fight in the war about two years ago. Zuko entered his cousin's room and found it just as it had been when Lu Ten had left. Lu Ten's room was similar to Zuko's, a big room with a large four poster bed, nice rugs, Fire Nation tapestries, a few vases, a desk, some personal items, and the fact that the main color scheme was red and gold. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over the smooth silk cover sheets. Lu Ten had been like a brother to Zuko. He had always been kind, fun, and helped Zuko with his firebending.

…

Zuko went through the stances, shooting fire as he punched and kicked the air. He finished with bringing his fist to his flat palm and bowing towards Lu Ten. His cousin brought a finger up to his chin, "Hm, pretty good for a nine-year-old." But the grin on Lu Ten's face told Zuko how proud he really was. Zuko felt his spirits lift at the silent praise. Zuko was behind Azula in skill, but with Lu Ten's help on the side of his main training he was getting better.

"Could you try the last part again? But this time, do it more like this," Lu Ten punched the air in front of him with one fist, releasing a blast of fire, before swinging his leg high in an arch of fire and turning his torso so that he now faced the opposite way. Then he placed his fist against his palm, bowing. "You've got to be able to swing your leg straight up and back down to the ground in an arch."

Zuko nodded enthusiastically and tried again, executing the move almost perfectly. Lu Ten had him do it over and over until he was sure he had gotten the move down. Afterwards, they sat under a shady tree near the turtleduck pond, sweaty and tired.

"Thanks, Lu Ten. I don't know what I'd do without you helping me," Zuko smiled at his cousin, who gave Zuko's ponytail a small, affectionate tug.

"I love spending time with you, Zuko," Lu Ten smirked suddenly and leaned over, splashing Zuko with pond water.

"Hey!" Zuko was stunned. He recovered quickly and tackled Lu Ten. The two rolled around punching lightly and tugging on each other's hair. Lu Ten managed to place his hand on Zuko's face and shove him away. "Arrrgh!" Zuko ended up falling in the pond, and Lu Ten burst into hysterical laughter. Zuko sat up, completely soaked through. The turtleducks quaked indignantly at him and swam to the other side of the pond.

"Aw, little cousin! That's what you get for insulting my favorite game earlier! Pai Sho is the best!" Lu Ten continued to laugh good-naturedly at Zuko.

Zuko broke into a grin and laughed with his cousin. "I'll miss you, Lu Ten."

…

When the memory of the last day before his cousin left finished playing in his mind, Zuko realized tears had made wet tracks down his cheeks. He gripped the sheets as he sat on the edge of the bed, head down and grieving for Lu Ten. They would never train together again, would never joke or goof around together like boys should. Zuko would never again be able to tease Lu Ten about his love of Pai Sho that made him so like his father. And Lu Ten would never get back at him for it. Zuko sobbed more as he wondered what this would do to his Uncle Iroh. Iroh's wife had died during childbirth, and Lu Ten had become the most important thing in his life.

Thinking of Uncle Iroh sparked another memory from Zuko. It was a song – one that Uncle would always sing. Uncle used to sing it to Zuko when he was little, and had told him how he sang it to Lu Ten every night when he had been younger. Zuko had often heard Lu Ten humming the tune absentmindedly.

Zuko opened his mouth and quietly began to sing shakily to himself.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile, tiny shells

Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home…"

Zuko dropped to his knees on the floor of Lu Ten's bedroom, his fingers digging into the rug. Tears dripped from his tightly shut eyes.

Lu Ten would never come marching home.


End file.
